Getsu Tsukiyoha
Getsu Tsukiyoha (月夜葉月; Literally meaning "Moon-Shaped Leaf of the Moonlit Night") is a young high-level shinobi who is a member of Konohagakure's infamous Tsukiyoha Clan and he is currently partnered up with his fellow clansmen, Saitō Tsukiyoha in Konohagakure's ANBU Black Ops where they work to protect the village and kage from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy territory, and deal with extremely strong ninja. He is known for his mastery in several fields of combat but is famed for his use of the Kenjutsu and the Body Flicker Technique. Appearance Getsu takes the appearance of lean-built teenager with spiky bright blue colored hair who is slightly more muscular than people of his age and also shorter. He has a fairly noticeable scar running across his tattoo on his right deltoids, numerous smaller scars scattered across his arms, and a faint scar-line running down his right eye—all of which were caused by powerful swordsman who he crossed paths with during hard mission. Getsu's customary attire consist of loose-fitting blue pants with the hemline rolled a few inches above his ankles, with white shinobi shoes and a white belt that is similar to an obi. His feet are wrapped in bandages up to his ankles and his hands and arms are also wrapped in bandages up to the elbow. He wears white, muscle shirt. And in addition wears a long white scarf, wrapped around his neck with the majority hanged loosely and the front part hiding his mouth. Personality When he was young, his social skills were poor at best; his shy demeanor and quiet voice made him an easy target for bullying. He appeared to be weal-minded despite the fact he has a very high IQ. When a girl at his ninja academy was attacked by a weak (but was considered strong due to their age difference) shinobi, in that moment began to become more bold and gained the desire to protect his close ones and even strangers if they need help. So he defeated the shinobi by using the body flicker technique to swiftly and skillfully tie up the shinobi and save his classmate. Getsu is a calm, carefree, cheerful and easy-going person who has shown a little bit of arrogance. Despite his age he is a well-respected person who always treats those around him with respect and kindness, unless they are his current enemy/opponent. He is well-known for his unbeatable determination and unbelievable drive to reach his goals. Background Power & Abilities Saigetsugan Combat Skill Swordsmanship Getsu is a very gifted and talented swordsman, who was accepted into the Seven Ninja Swordsmen when he went undercover trying to infiltrate Kirigakure on his first ANBU Black Ops mission. His fighting style is to make use of his great agility and speed to create swift acrobatic movements and attacks from different angles to confuse his oppponent. He has shown to defeat large groups of opponents without damaging them enough to cause death but enough where they are knocked out for several days. Using his mastery of the body flicker technique he can create several afterimages that confuses his opponents and giving him a opening to attack them at a different angle. He has shown to use another form of swordplay that is only available to the Tsukiyoha Clan's greatest swordsmen and wielders of Getsuga, it is known has Tsukitō Style. He uses a sword named Getsuga (月牙; Literally meaning "Moon Fang") that was passed down to him from the Tsukiyoha clan's elder, it takes the appearance of a standard katana with a black handle wrapped in white bandages, a blue hand guard and a black sheath that is also wrapped in white bandages. The blade of Getsuga itself is actually pitch black with the Tsukiyoha trademark ornately-pattern on it but unlike the other patterns the pattern is made out of sapphire instead of the standard silver-colored metal. The blade is incredibly sharp and durable, and because it is forged by the Tsukiyoha clan it has special ability and its ability just so happens to be water manipulation but it only capable of doing this when Getsu feeds a small portion of his chakra into it and uses a Tsukitō technique. Nature Transformation Taijutsu and Physical Prowess Getsu's skill in Taijutsu is absolutely magnificent, shown when he able to hold his own against a Taijutsu master but still got easily defeat due to not being a master in the art. His skills are great enough to take down several shinobi unarmed and enough to injure an A-Rank opponent who can be considered a master in the art of Taijutsu. He mainly utilizes his speed while using Taijutsu, and uses both her impressive speed, agility and her brutal strength to injure an opponent severely by quickly maneuvering around their body and find openings to attack them. He also uses his not large but respectable amount of knowledge about human physiology to temporarily paralyze his opponents so he can attack them without struggle. Though not showing it on the same scale as Kisame Hoshigaki, Getsu has shown to be capable to shown great feats of strength,speed, agility and endurance. He has demonstrated his impressive natural combat instincts but also accelerated reactions when, in a dramatic burst of speed, he avoided all of the senbons that were thrown at with the aid of Saigetsugan and then deliver a powerful but elegant kick to his opponent's ribs and effectively breaking their ribs and knocking them out from the immense pain. He has shown that he can wrestle (although comically) a large trained boar and throw it through several walls. He is quite capable of punching through small boulders with his bare hands, use devastating punches and kicks which injure the opponent greatly, breaking bones and catching powerful punches and kicks. His greatest and most used form of his physical fitness is his immense speed and agility, shown when he knocked out a large group of enemies in matter of seconds by using his great speed to quickly punch his opponents in the stomach with enough force to knock them out and use his great agility to quickly flip over his opponents and land a blow powerful enough to knock them. Relationships Trivia *Getsu's appearance and weaponry is based upon Black☆Star from the Soul Eater manga/anime series. Category:King Cartman